1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to integrated-circuit (IC) comparators for producing an output of high or low state to indicate whether an input signal is above or below another signal. More particularly, this invention relates to fast-acting current comparators useful, for example, in analog-to-digital converters where speedy yet accurate response is critical.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of comparators have been developed over the years for sensing the relative magnitudes of two signals, and for producing a logical output (high or low) to indicate whether one signal is larger or smaller than the other signal. Comparators find extensive use in analog-to-digital (A/D) converters of many different types. Such comparators should be capable of fast transition as the input signal reaches the so-called "trigger point" where the output switches from one state to the other. It is the purpose of the present invention to provide such a comparator which is suitable for integration on an IC chip.